Voodoo Child
by tellmethetruthLA
Summary: In the late 60's early 70's rock was king. Emotions and creativity ran high; the drugs and sex ran free. How much can one person take before losing his grip on reality? Jasper's sure Alice is the one...or is she?
1. Chapter 1

**All things Twilight belong to SM and I'm not interested in stealing them. I'm just a borrower.**

**Chapter One**

* * *

I had a dream once; it stuck with me for years. I stood in the sun, while the warmth sunk to my core and my hand held the tiniest hand I'd ever seen. In this dream, I stared at the young woman next to me in awe. Her face was too small for her eyes and her hair sprung out in so many directions it made me dizzy. We never talked or moved. We just _were_.

Then I woke up and her face was gone.

The moment my eyes opened I knew it was only a dream and no one would ever see me the way _she _had. I looked around my bare room and sighed. It was enough to fill me with despair. The smell of antiseptic was enough to gag me but I knew it was real and I was real.

"_You have to join the real world, Jasper." _

"_Pain is evident; it's how you deal with it that makes the difference."_

The state paid people to sit and talk with me an hour a day. We went round and round in circles around what was really wrong with me. They gave my feelings large, almost idiotic scientific names. The more I felt like a science project, the faster I died inside. So…I told them what they wanted to hear.

"_I should love myself. Hurting myself isn't the way to solve things."_

As soon as whatever asshole was assigned to me that week set me free, I practically ran back to my room to collapse on the bed and think about how broken I really was. No one knew why, hell I had no clue myself. All the right parts were there; something was just wired wrong.

One more day and I would be set free from the small two story hospital I'd been in since I was fifteen. My parents had, in so many words, washed their hands of me the day I was admitted. I knew if I kept my shit together the state would cut me free at eighteen.

The day I signed my exit papers and walked from the hell hole I'd spent three years in my life changed forever. As deep and profound as that sounds, it didn't happen all at once. Things happened in small increments to the point, I didn't even realize.

I lived in a shitty one room apartment above the Goodwill store in a no name town in Texas. The shock of being totally and completely alone didn't start to wear on me until my second week of freedom. My mind worked on a routine and without the routine I had plenty of time to think about my life. Sleep was difficult without the medication I was given in the hospital and I found it hard to get to my job every day. I bagged groceries at the local A & P Tuesday through Saturday. My boss was an ass and I wanted nothing more than to punch him in his wrinkled face.

Every night was the same and the repetition was probably good for me but who wants that? No one wants a cookie cutter life with predictable fucking moments around every corner. At least, I knew I didn't.

Every Sunday I walked across town to a little pizza joint and had the special and then I would walk home to watch television until my brain went numb. All of that changed the night I met _her. _

My feet slid easily along the broken pavement on the street outside of my apartment. The Goodwill store was closed on Sundays so my reflection in the glass window refracted back at me more prominently than usual. Every now and then I glanced over at myself. I saw her, her reflection right behind mine and it startled me. I spun around to face the girl.

"Are you following me?" I questioned her. I knew her immediately; the big eyes and dark messy hair.

"You work at the A & P," she said with a devilish smile. She circled me once, taking me in. "My name's Alice."

"Jasper." I took the hand she was offering and shook it lightly. She made me nervous, as if she knew everything I was going to say before it left my mouth.

"It's nice to meet you Jasper. Do you live around here?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions." I gestured around with my right hand. "You never answered my question. Were you following me?"

The corners of her mouth turned down slightly. "No. I wasn't following you."

I studied her then. She was tiny but full of life. She wasn't anything like her unofficial twin from my dream and that disappointed me. I could almost smell the intent of trouble coming off her in waves. My instincts were screaming to stay away but my mind, which wasn't all that healthy, told me I wanted her. My body definitely told me I wanted her.

"Alice," I stepped closer to her, "are you here to keep me company?"

She smiled and her red lips parted. "I don't do one night stands, Jasper."

The conversation was easily the strangest I'd ever had. "Then come back tomorrow night too."

"Lead the way." She motioned me forward with her hand.

I was nervous to say the least. For some reason my mouth had moved and I'd had an odd conversation with Alice but nothing said was anything I'd ever said before…to anyone. She evoked a dark spirit in me and as wrong as I knew it was, I loved that feeling.

I shivered in excitement as Alice and I entered my shitty apartment side by side. My hands, of their own accord, pressed her against the wall and I forced my mouth on to hers. She wrapped her short legs around my waist and as I felt around blindly to remove her panties I realized she wasn't wearing any. All I could manage to comprehend was her panting and moaning in my ear for me to fuck her, so I obliged. Without even bothering to remove any clothing I unzipped my pants and pressed myself into her.

Alice cried out as I rammed her into the wall over and over but it was in pleasure. I didn't stop until we'd both reached a climax. The gentleman in me wanted to apologize and I did try but she quieted me with her index finger.

"Your place is charming," she said, hopping up on my counter.

All I could think about was her lack of underwear and her freshly fucked bare vagina contaminating my eating space. "Could you not sit on my counter, Alice?"

"You're just a little off, Jasper. Are you aware of that?"

She had quite the nerve. "Don't you think that's the pot calling the kettle black?"

Alice hopped down off the counter and straightened her skirt. "What does it matter to you anyway? We don't know each other, clearly. For some reason you thought I was important enough to stick your dick in but I can't sit on your counter afterward?" She began to circle me. "I know all about you Jasper…you're a ward of the state and they released you from that shithole hospital because they didn't want to feed your crazy ass anymore. They claim you're sane and healthy but I think you're bat shit crazy and could off yourself at any moment."

"How the hell do you know so much about me?" I yelled.

She grinned and moved until there was hardly any space between us. "I just know how it all works, OK? You're just like the rest of us they shoved out when you finally hit legal age. Lucky for you, I like crazy and I like you."

"Tell me Alice, why would you pick this God forsaken town to visit?"

She smiled lazily and ran both hands through her black hair. The red on her nails was a sharp contrast to the ebony of each strand. "I sing. I travel with my friends and we go where our hearts tell us."

I scoffed. "Your heart told you to follow me around huh?"

Alice turned and walked to my front door. The smile remained on her face as she turned back to me. "The heart knows what the heart wants, Jasper." She pulled a flyer from her pocket and let it flutter to the floor. "I'll see you again soon."

She was a level of crazy even I couldn't comprehend. I stood in shock for a good ten minutes after she disappeared from my place. The front door was wide open but I couldn't bring myself to care. I'd just had sex with the girl from my dreams but she'd just had sex with a stranger. What does that say about me? More importantly…what does that say about her?

That girl was a piece of work…just like me.

Sleep was futile that night. I spent most of the dark hours tossing and turning. I could still feel her and smell her. Alice had definitely succeeded in gaining my interest.

Around dawn I pulled myself out of bed and stumbled through my apartment toward the kitchen. My foot kicked something in the dull light. I bent over to pick it up; realizing that it was the flyer Alice had dropped on my floor. I studied the odd shapes and designs all around the edge of the neon pink paper. Apparently Alice was in a band and I'd made up my mind to go see her.

~I I I I I~

Texas wasn't much on the sort of music Alice's band played and I knew that for a fact. The location of the club they were playing was observation number one. It was on the edgier side of town with a front wall full of nothing but decrepit, faded flyers for shows long gone. The alley I had to pass through to get to the bar's door smelled like piss. Unfortunately the inside wasn't any better.

I stepped inside and lit a cigarette.

"I knew you'd show up," Alice said showing up out of nowhere.

I gave a halfhearted shrug. If I played it mysterious I wouldn't look so fucking desperate. "I didn't have anything else to do…and I like rock."

She smirked and tilted her head slightly. The hoop earring hanging from her left ear dangled around wildly from the movement. "Well then…have a good time and I'll see you after?"

I nodded, taking a drag of my smoke. I watched her walk off before taking in the other patrons in the bar. It was a varied but sparse crowd. I caught sight of Alice talking animatedly to a couple guys, likely from her band, in the door to the back of the stage. I watched her, thinking about her skin against my inner thighs as I fucked her. My manners and morals were alive and active but something stopped me from caring when it came to Alice.

An undetermined amount of time later, the act took the stage. My eyes followed them as they all took their places. They were like most bands I'd heard of or listened to before but Alice made all the difference.

"You must be Jasper."

I looked to my right. A girl stood there next to me, her hair held back with a paisley scarf and an overnight bag on her arm. "Friends with Alice?"

She nodded and smiled. "I'm Bella. I'm with him." She pointed to the tall, bass player who was paying her no mind at all.

I surveyed her appearance once more. "Groupie?"

"We find that term offensive, Jasper."

"We?"

Bella pointed to a blonde just off stage, watching the drummer as if she were about to eat him. "Rosalie and I, find the term groupie offensive."

"What the fuck do you call yourselves then?" I was amused by the whole conversation.

"Part time girlfriend…fuck buddy."

The way she rolled her tongue against her lips when she talked made me want to light another cigarette. "He doesn't look too involved," I said nodding toward the bass player.

"His name's Edward and trust me Jasper, when my clothes come off, he's involved."

I never understood these chicks who worshipped greasy rock stars, high off their asses. They followed them around from city to city, parting their legs on command. Of course, I couldn't say a thing because I had thoroughly fucked Alice against the peeling paint on my wall after knowing her for five minutes.

"So tell me, Bella. How does Alice know so much about me?"

Bella chuckled and pulled out a cigarette of her own. I whipped my lighter from my back pocket and lit it before she could. "She used to have these weird dreams about you. I think it's crazy but here we are and here you are."

That threw me off a bit. There was some crazy shit going on; shit I was far too slow to comprehend.

"Well, I'm headed out," Bella said. She waved at me over her shoulder.

It took me a moment to realize the band had finished and I was standing in the middle of the bar like an idiot.

**A/N: I'm almost sure, leaving a review is the only way you will get more of this twisted story. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

A storm was raging against my two bedroom windows and it made the thought of leaving my bed shitty. Not to mention, Alice was lounging comfortably next to me, completely void of any clothing and humming a Doors song that I only knew the chorus of. A cloud of stale, marijuana smoke hung overhead much like the black clouds outside.

"I can't feel my fingers," I said to the stale smoke cloud. I flexed my digits furiously.

"That happens sometimes, you know." Alice turned her head and studied my furious finger folding.

"Where'd you get that shit anyhow?"

"Bella gave it to me. She's got access to things you could only dream about."

The mention of Bella swerved my mind to her lips and the way she rolled her tongue along them as she talked. It turned me on. "No wonder Edward's fuckin' her."

Alice shrugged and rolled onto her stomach. She began to trace the pale scars along my right arm. "I find scars beautiful. I bet I could write a song about them."

"When are you leaving?"

"Your apartment?" She cocked her head and an eyebrow.

"Town. You can't make a living in this damn town playing the music you play. Unless you want to wait tables or sell tickets at the movie theater." She'd been in town for almost two weeks and her reason was me; I knew that much.

"I'm not staying here, Jasper. I'm born of this earth and I'll travel it until I die. Maybe the earth will die first, who knows."

"You sound like a hippie." I rolled my eyes and sat up to light a smoke.

"Get with it, OK? We're on the threshold of the seventies and rock music is fucking orgasmic. I have to travel and sing…it's what I do." Her wide eyes were trained on me and mine were trained on her tits.

I liked Alice.

"I think I'm more attached to you than I am this town." I wouldn't dare ask her if I could leave town with her.

"You have to go with us," she said, jumping up on to her knees. She grabbed my face with both of her hands. "You belong with us."

Her large eyes burned into mine, waiting for an answer. I didn't know what I was supposed to say or do. The best I could muster was a half assed nod of my head. I liked Alice but I couldn't say I loved her. The thought of getting out into the world and actually having experiences that weren't planned made my dick hard. That's what I longed for and Alice was my vessel. The possibilities were endless. She could lead me off into adventures that plain men only dreamed about. It could have been the weed talking but I was going wherever Alice Brandon was asking me to go.

"You'll even up the odds," she said with a huff as she fell back along my mattress. Her small tits bounced along with her short, shaggy hair.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, kneeling over her on the bed.

"Three girls, three guys." She said it so nonchalantly as if she knew I would show up sooner or later."

Her mention of the others made me think of Bella.

"So, Bella's serious about that Jimmy Page wannabe?"

Alice frowned and sat up on one arm. "Edward? Wait, what does Bella have to do with this?"

"Nothing…fuck I was just asking."

"Hmm." Alice grabbed her shirt from the floor and pulled it on. "I'm going, Jasper. Pack light and meet us at the motel tomorrow afternoon."

I watched her dance across the street in the pouring rain from my window and chuckled to myself.

Sometime in the middle of the night, I woke in a cold sweat as I often did. There was an elephant on my chest and I could almost feel the blood vessels bursting in my eyes as I struggled for air. Panic attacks; they were part of who I was. I'd been dreaming and it wasn't about Alice or Bella, or anything pleasant for that matter. I punched the mattress before sliding off the side.

After a cold shower I threw what little I owned into a military style duffle bag the institution had given to me. The afternoon air was sticky and my jeans clung to my legs like a second skin. I hadn't given a second thought to running away and leaving everything behind but then again, I didn't have anything worth missing.

Alice bounced over to me as soon as I cleared the trees and sauntered across the motel parking lot. Bella and Rosalie were lounging against the side of a dark blue van as Alice's two other band members packed gear into the back.

"I knew you'd come," she breathed sounding far more sober than the day before. Her polyester shirt clung to her chest with sweat.

"Welcome brother!" The biggest guy, the drummer stopped what he was doing and made his way over. "Hey man, Alice says you're joining the party. I'm Emmett." He slapped me roughly against the back.

I nodded, trying to keep from staring at Bella. Her eyes were on me and it was pissing Edward off.

"Thanks for having me."

"What's your deal man?" Edward strolled over and I wasn't impressed in the least. I could tell he and I would have problems.

Alice jumped in front of me and pushed Edward backwards. "Lay off, Cullen. Leave the heavy stuff for the road."

"No, it's all right. I don't have anything to hide."

Rosalie and Bella moved closer to hear what I was about to say. I glanced at Bella, afraid of what she'd think of me afterwards but where did that leave Alice? She'd been the one to invite me.

"I lived in a mental institution up until the day I turned eighteen. I belonged to the state."

Edward and Emmett exchanged glances. Alice slipped her arm around my waist.

"Fuck this, let's go," Emmett said conceding. "I don't give a shit if you're a member of Cream; we have a show in two days."

No one gave any further objection, so we left.

I rode in the back of the van with Alice tucked under my arm. The windows were rolled down to the max and a hot summer, Texas breeze rolled in. Bella snapped the radio on, finding The Rolling Stones without really looking. Alice sighed as the lyrics and chords for Wild Horses filtered through the old stereo. She sang along and eventually, we all did. We were all the same in that moment. We were drifters looking for a place to belong and running away from whatever lay in our pasts. Our fates were tied to the music.

Eventually I fell asleep. I dreamt of Alice, the same dream I had so many years ago. Except this time I knew the small hand belonged to the girl sleeping next to me. She only smiled but it was more comforting than before.

The van slowing brought me back to reality. I climbed out through the side door and stretched my legs. When I looked around, everyone had scattered leaving me alone with the one person I'd been trying to avoid…Bella.

"I think it's fucking sweet that you decided to come along." She smiled and I wanted to bite her bottom lip. It was slightly larger than the top, not to mention she had a habit of licking it right before she spoke.

"That's what you do when you don't belong anywhere." I looked toward the ground. Anything to keep me from staring.

"Do I make you nervous Jasper?" She moved closer.

I laughed and backed up. "Fuck no."

Bella grabbed my wrist and squeezed. "Alice is trouble but I suppose you know that."

I took hold of her and flipped around until I had her pinned against the van. "Are you jealous?"

"No," she moaned softly when I pressed my knee in between her legs.

"Maybe I'm just as much trouble as Alice."

She licked her lips as her breath quickened. "Fucking prove it. Prove it, Jasper."

I wanted to. I wanted to rip her clothes off right there at the truck stop and fuck her against the side of the van but I didn't. I was many things but a cheater wasn't one of them. Alice and I had started something that I had to see through or finish. Bella was doing whatever it was she did with Edward and I was not prepared to create problems. Instead I let Bella go and stalked off toward the men's bathrooms.

"There you are," Alice was waiting for me by the side door when I returned. Everyone else was in the van.

"Enlighten us on how you ended up in a mental institution, man." Emmett had given up the driver's seat and moved into the back to sit next to Rosalie.

"I cut myself."

Edward's eyes met mine through the rearview mirror. Bella's shoulders tensed but she didn't turn around.

"No fucking way bro. Where did you cut yourself?" Emmett was not bothered by my admission of self mutilation. If anything he was intrigued.

I flipped my arm over and exposed the uneven lines of pale scars that ran from wrist to my inner elbow. Alice smiled up at me.

"And they let you out?" Rosalie spat.

"Ease off, Rose." Emmett gave her a pointed look.

Alice pulled a joint from her tiny purse and lit the end with a plain silver lighter. "They had to let him out, just like me. When you're of age they tell you to fuck off."

"Just like you?" I had a feeling she was a troublemaker. I just didn't know of what caliber.

Edward chuckled in the front seat.

"I was a fire starter, a druggie…what else did Dad call me Edward?" She learned forward and passed the joint to Bella.

"A no good hussy who sang the devil's music."

"Wait, Alice. You and Edward are related?" The web of sex, drugs and rock and roll was weaving far too quickly for me.

Alice leaned against my side, flipping the lighter open and closed. "Edward's my stepbrother and when my mother died; his father threw me away like trash." She held my stare, her eyes larger than any person's should be.

My heart faltered a bit, giving me a feeling of panic. The more I learned about my new companions the more I realized that I could never have Bella. I'd been accepted into their fucked up pseudo family and I was positive fucking Bella would tear that all to hell. I think that made me want to do it even more. I wanted what I shouldn't have.

"I can't take this depressing shit," Emmett said before smacking Bella on the shoulder. She immediately flipped the radio on.

"I love Steppenwolf!" Rose and Bella screamed at the same time.

Edward pulled over and all three girls tumbled from the rusty van. I turned the knob on the volume and watched with fascination as the dry, uninhabited highway in Texas became a dance floor. At that moment I'd never loved rock music more.

"I wanted to be a rock God when I was a kid," Emmett informed me as we watched the girls dance around.

"How's that coming?" I asked jokingly.

He barked a laugh and clapped me on the back. "You're an all right guy, Jasper."

"So you and Rosalie, huh?"

"We picked her up in San Francisco last year. She showed up at the bar we were playing and I told her I was a drummer." He watched his girlfriend as she bounced around, smiling.

"Guess that makes me Alice's groupie." I laughed.

"Jasper, come dance!" Alice pulled me away from the van with both hands.

The sun was starting to set and the temperature began to drop. Alice danced against me suggestively and I looked around to see if anyone was watching. She threw a tiny leg around my thigh so I lifted her by the waist. Her arms circled my neck as my body responded to her warmth and advances.

"No one cares what we do," she said seductively.

I kissed her hard and she bit my lip in response so I gave her whatever she wanted. Alice wasn't the sort of woman you say no to.

"Don't you love her madly, don't you need her badly?" Alice sang softly, her top still lying in the dirt. "I used to think I was destined to spend my life with Jim Morrison."

I looked around me, realizing we hadn't been the only ones taking advantage of the pit stop. "Oh yeah?" I lit a cigarette and ran a dusty hand through my hair.

Alice gazed at the stars as if she were in another place. "He's so lost and beautiful. His mind is confused but brilliant."

"That talk hurts my fucking ego, Alice." I had just fucked her on the ground after all.

"No," she said wistfully. "You're so much like him, Jasper. You don't even realize how far out you are."

We sat silently as the moon rose higher in the sky.


End file.
